Wolf's moon
by Quiyue Firudoo
Summary: not very good at writing summarys so here goes...: i used to live a nromal life, but when i realize im more than just human, what do i do now? then when i get a strange visitor in the middle of the night, i end up in the fuedal era!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in my mothers giant home on the corner of Jade Street. I had just finished my 8th grade algebra homework and I was dog tired. I stumbled over to the bathroom with the intent on taking a hot bath. Just then my mother called down the stairs "Amaya! You need to do the dishes! I m tired!" her voice didn't sound tired. I knew she was faking it. My life had been like that ever since I was old enough to speak. I was the one to do all the work in the house including my work from school, the charity work I do-I was falsely accused by my own mom of shoplifting-and the work I do at the small store down the road. I stumbled back into the kitchen and started the water.

"Yeah well I'm tired too!" I mumbled under my breath. I had woken at four-thirty in the morning to be able to clean house before school. It was now twelve-twenty three and I could feel the dark circles under my eyes. I had gone to the doctor for my regular check-up, and even she said that I need to get more sleep. I did the math and I realized I only got three hours of sleep each night. I reviewed my math homework in my head as I scraped off the pan I used to cook dinner. As I put the dishes in the strainer I sighed.

_Just_ _another_ _day_ _in_ _hell_. I thought to myself. I dried my hands and looked at the clock. It was twelve-thirty-five. _Well, it's too late to take a bath now_. I knew I would not be able to take a bath till tomorrow, but my hair felt greasy and I just _had_ to take a bath. I trudged over to the bathroom once again. I opened the door slowly trying to ignore the _squeak_ of the door hinges. I walked in and shut the door behind me. _Oops, I forgot the light! _I thought to myself. I stumbled in the pitch-blackness for a minute and found the light switch. When I switched on the light I realized the window was open.

"I don't remember opening the window…" I mumbled as I started the water. I set the bathmat down and grabbed a towel. I could feel the cool air slowly creeping through the window. I walked over and shut it with a soft _thud._ As I undressed I contemplated on how the window got open. _Maybe mom opened it earlier…_I thought as I stepped in the tub. I grabbed the shampoo and sat down in the water. I laid down backwards into the water to get my hair wet. I submerged my entire head in the hot water. I opened my eyes and I was not surprised the water didn't hurt my eyes. I was a very good swimmer and I learned to deal with water in my eyes. I could swear I saw someone levitating over the tub looking down at my face. I gasped and water filled my lungs. My head flew out of the water and as I was coughing I looked around trying to find the person. There was no one. _Probably just my imagination. _I thought as I grabbed the shampoo. My heart was still racing. _But I just know I saw that person! _I contradicted myself. I scrubbed my hair while I fought over whether or not I actually saw a person levitating over the tub or not. I rinsed my hair and grabbed the body soap. After I was sure I didn't smell like a pig anymore, I pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and dried my hair and body. Wrapping the towel around myself, I opened the door and walked slowly up the steps trying to not make any noise. Janis-a.k.a my mother-was horrid if she got woken up. I made my way up to my room. I tip-toed to the dresser and fished around for my pajamas. Dressing in the dark, I started thinking again about the person in the bathroom.

_I just don't see how someone could be floating in mid-air over the tub! It's just not possible! _I thought as I slid under the covers of my twin sized bed. _Well I have school tomorrow and _**then**_ I'll be in hell. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I dressed for school and headed out the door. _I still don't see how I could've slept in! I didn't even have time to have breakfast! _I thought as I ran out the door. _And my alarm clock didn't even go off this morning! Did the batteries go dead? But I even checked before I left! Darn! But at least there is an advantage of living right next door to the school! Hah! _I laughed silently to myself as I jumped onto the front lawn of the school. I dove in through the front door with rest of the kids hoping to get to my class room before the "Death eaters" see me. The school I go to isn't a very nice school. Sure the teachers are nice, but the kids are completely the opposite. The death eaters are the school bullies. It's a group of boys and girls who particularly hate me. Of course they were there waiting for me in the hall way, blocking the way to the class room.

"Hey look guys! It's the dog!" Heather laughed at me. They called me that because when ever I saw them I started growling. Sure enough, the inevitable growl escaped my lips, and I knew they were going to find a way to get to me today.

"Oh I'm sorry! We forgot the dog biscuits!" Joey laughed. I walked towards them, with the intent to try to push my way through. I knew that as soon as Sara walked up to me that was a mistake. She grabbed the front of my jacket and threw me against the wall.

"You stupid bitch." I spit through my teeth. I knew that was a mistake too as soon as the words escaped my lips. But today I wasn't as afraid of them as I normally was.

"What did you just call me?" Sara hissed. I threw my back-pack off and took a step forwards.

"You just try that again, and you _will_ be in trouble." I growled at her. I **won't** _let_ _them_ _get to me today. _I thought as I planted my feet firmly on the ground-ready for a fight.

"Are we deciding to play 'brave' today, dog?" Heather laughed.

"Fuck you Heather." I snapped at her.

"Oh I see then…the dog _wants_ to be hurt. Alright then, let's grant her wish then." I heard Kyle say from behind me. Sara pushed me to the floor. None of the boys moved from their place. As mean as they were, they wouldn't hit a girl, and for that I was grateful. I jumped up and ran at Sara. She grabbed my jacket and pushed me up against the wall. _Well,_ I thought as she raised a fist, _I tried didn't I? _Just then my body was tensing ready for the punch. I gritted my teeth together for a minute as she swung her fist towards my face. I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel the punch I opened my eyes. I was staring at her red face and she was glaring at me. I felt a small pressure on my hand and I looked over. _Odd, I don't remember grabbing her hand…_I looked back at her face and smiled. I swung up my own fist into her nose and she dropped me. Sara staggered back. Heather came at me and I swung my foot around kicked her in the stomach, sending her hitting against the wall. _Oops…I didn't mean to kick her that hard… _Just then, I heard the _click-clack_ of Mrs. Woods' shoes on the school floor. I looked in the direction of the sound. _Funny, by the sound of her shoes she should be around the corner by now..._ Then I realized that she was way down the hall and probably heard the racket and was coming to investigate. I started to retreat.

"Oh no you don't! Amaya Lashing! Get back here now!" I heard Mrs. Woods' stern voice calling at me. I froze in place. _Oh well…at least I got to beat up Heather and Sara! _I turned back and looked at her, then looked at Heather and Sara. Heather was picking herself up off the floor-glaring at me-and Sara was holding her bleeding nose. Mrs. Woods looked at the boys.

"Kyle, take Sara and Heather to the nurses office. And as for you." She grabbed my arm and was dragging me down the hall. "You are going to be in big trouble."

_So what? Who gives a crap? It's not like my mother is going to any worse to me! Or maybe she will… _I thought as we walked into the principles office. I could feel my hands shaking in anger as the thought of my mother rushed through my mind.

"I found Amaya in the hall beating up some of the girls in her class."

"It was self defense! They came at me-" She wouldn't let me finish my sentence.

"I see nothing hurt with you and-" But this time principle Collins cut in.

"It is not your job to fight with the other students! If someone is bothering you, you need to come to me, or another teacher! Not make the student have to go to the infirmary! I will notify your mother and you will be suspended for 3 weeks. Starting today!" He picked up the phone and he started dialing my mother's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stupid school, stupid kids, stupid mother, stupid…" I had been mumbling to myself for 3 days. Of course my mother was horribly mad for my getting suspended, and my senses continued to get stronger. Just a minute ago mother had been out side in the garden and I could hear her whispering to the flowers. The idiot that she was, one of her friends had told her to talk to flowers to make them grow. _I hope the snapdragons bite her! _Of course, I knew the snapdragons wouldn't **really **bite her, but the thought made me smile. I was still mad at my mother for banning me from everything except doing house work. I was grounded from music, TV, human interaction, the computer, paper, pencils, my favorite t-shirts, juice, soda, candy, and socks, even chicken! It was almost dark now, and I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with an old rag and I had a container of Comet in the other hand. The house was sparkling from top to bottom, and I knew it was still better than sitting in my bed and staring at the walls for hours on end.

"MOTHER! I'M DONE! I'M GOING TO BED!" I yelled at her. I didn't care if she heard me or not. As I trudged up the stairs I kept mumbling and cursing under my breath. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"What in the four hells?!" Every thing I owned was strewn across the floor. (Well clothing items anyways.) I looked down at my things. _Maybe mom is still going through my through my things looking for any more of my candy stash... _I thought as I slumped down on my bed. It didn't matter that I was still dressed, I was tired, and I wanted to sleep. I slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

"Wake up Amaya! We have to leave now. It's time to go! Get up!" I heard a male voice say. Then there was a slight shaking of my arm.

"Mph?" Was all I managed to say. I was too tired to talk. I heard a soft growl and then breath was at my ear.

"Now Amaya. Get. Up. NOW!!!" He screamed in my ear.

"GAH!" I rolled of my bed yelling. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?!" I screeched.

"Heh. Finally! Get your things, we're leaving!" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Touch me and you will die!" The words seemed meaningless, as I was still hiding on the other side of my bed. "Tell me who you are!"

"Fine. My name is Koga. I am here because there is trouble back in the feudal era. We need your help. Any more stupid questions?"

"Stupid? My questions are not stupid!" I was now standing on the bed, not realizing how I got there. _But I was just on the floor a second ago! How in the world… _Koga was just smiling stupidly.

"What are you smiling about? I should knock your teeth out." I growled.

"Then why don't you?" He was still smiling.

"Because…because…umm…actually I'm not really sure." I smiled and jumped off the bed. _Why do I trust him so much? He broke into my home for peat's sake! This is probably a trick to kidnap me! But his eyes aren't lying… _

"Then hurry up and get your things! I'm not waiting forever!" I hurriedly grabbed some cloths and threw them in a bag. I put the bag on my back and turned to look at him.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Get on my back." He said a smile spreading across his lips.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Get on my back."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said. But I climbed on his back. To be honest, I felt a bit silly.

"Hold on!" he said. And he jumped through the window.

"What the hell are you doing? It's a two-story house!" But his feet only hit the ground with a soft _thud. _Then he began running. But he was running too fast for a human. At that moment I knew he definitely wasn't human.

"You okay back there? Your not gonna throw up or anything right?"

"No I'm fine. But just what **are** you? No offense intended."

"Hah! I am a wolf-demon! Just like you! I'm surprised you don't know!" He laughed.

"I-I'm a w-wolf-demon?" I asked stuttering slightly.

"Well duh! How do you think you could hear your mother whispering in the garden?" he asked, shaking his head.

"How did you know? Were you spying on me?!" I rested my chin on his shoulder. He continued running.

"No, I was not spying! I was just waiting for the right moment to talk to you. But if you want to call it spying, then yes, I was spying." He laughed.

"No offence, but why are you wearing a fur skirt?" I asked.

"It's not a skirt! It's normal wolf-demon clothing!"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like a skirt to me!" He was silent. "But I'm not going to have to wear a skirt am I? If I fall…" He began laughing. I could feel a blush in my cheeks at the thought of falling down in a skirt with men watching…

"No! You don't have to wear one if you don't want to!" A big smile formed on his face then suddenly disappeared, like he was debating with him self on a matter. Then he noticed me watching his face and the smile came back on his sun-tanned face. _Oh, he has a nice smile…Wait! He's way older than me for god's sake! Stop it Amaya! You're only 14! _I debated with my self. He looked about 17. I looked ahead and dawn was approaching.

"Where are we going?" I asked, yawning.

"Japan. That's where we find the well." He stated, his smile still apparent, and my head still on his shoulder.

"Japan? Well? Why would we need a well? Are we going to need water or something?" He laughed.

"Now we're not going to need water! The well is how we get to the feudal era!"

"You mean like tunnels or something?"

"You could say that." He was still smiling.

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes."

"Wow you run really fast!"

"Yep!" Was his only reply. Just then we broke through into a big city. He dodged trucks and cars and eventually he found an old shrine. He ran up to an old mini-shrine and slid open the doors. It was dark and had a musty smell to it.

"Well. Here's the well." He said. I jumped off his back and slowly walked over to the well. It looked really dark. Who knew what kind of spiders were down there? Not that I was afraid of spiders, it was just the thought of being bitten by a Black Widow.

"Alright, lets go." I mumbled and looked down in the old well. He ran up to me and stopped.

"Now when you pass through the well you will change. You will be about the age of six-teen and your appearance will also change. Understand?" he asked.

"Yeah." And he grabbed me by the waist and jumped down the well. A big light engulfed us and then our feet hit the bottom. I looked up and I could see trees and birds. He jumped out of the well with ease, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

"Well? Come on! Or do you need help up?" He asked. Just then I was standing outside next to him. It took me a minute to figure out that I jumped out on my own.

"Okay! Let's go!" he stated.

"Alright!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, now confused. _He is now so close to my age…Probably only a year apart! But how did I change my age?_ Then I remembered his words. _'Now when you pass through the well you will change. You will be about the age of six-teen and your appearance will also change.' _

"We're going that way." He said as he pointed to a small rise of smoke.

"Is there a fire? Should we help?" I asked. He laughed.

"No there is no need! That is only a bonfire!" he laughed again.

"I still don't see why that's so funny!" I said and started running in the direction of the smoke. I was running so fast the trees were only a green blur; it looked as if I were running in a painting. I stopped realizing how fast I was running, causing Koga to crash into me. We toppled to the ground.

"Ouch…Why did you stop?" He asked picking himself off the ground, then grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Why am I running so fast?" I asked.

"Remember? Wolf-demon?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh ya…I forgot…sorry!" I smiled and started running again. Suddenly the forest broke into a clearing. There was a village with children playing. I could see men working in the fields, and dogs playing with the children. The children's mothers (I presume they were the mothers) were beating rugs and telling the children to calm down. Koga came running up and crashed into me (again). We toppled to the ground (again).

"Damn you Koga!" I said as I picked myself up again.

"Damn me? You're the one who keeps stopping!" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" He griped as he dragged me through the village. Every one stopped and stared as soon as they saw us. _Wait! He said my appearance would also change…I wonder what I look like… _But then I saw that he was dragging me to group of people. One girl had raven-black hair and was wearing a Japanese school uniform. There was an animal on her shoulder…no…not an animal…it was a boy…he had bright orange hair and a fox tail. His ears were like an elf's. He had feet that looked like fox feet. There was also another woman…she had Brownish-black hair and was dressed in what my new demon mind registered as a kimono. She was carrying a giant boomerang. The man next to her was what looked like a monk; he was carrying a staff and had black hair. A flash of bright red caught my eye. I turned my head slightly to see a man? A dog? What exactly was he? This man (?) had white-silver hair and dog ears. The red that caught my eyes was his clothing. He was dressed in bright red.

"Koga who…?" I asked turning to him.

"You'll see." Was all he answered. We walked up to them and the dog/man eyed us curiously. When he saw me his eyes went wide then he smiled.

"Ah flea-bag! It seems you have finally found a mate!" He said. The girl with raven hair looked at me and smiled. _I keep getting pure-feelings from this girl whoever she is…_

"Mate? What?" I asked turning to Koga. His eyes were wide in shock.

"She is not my mate mutt! This is the girl I told you could help us!" He growled at the dog/man.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know who these people are thank you very much!" I said as I ripped my arm out of Koga's grasp. I walked up to the raven-haired girl.

"Hello. My names Amaya Lashing." I said holding out my hand and smiling. She took my hand and smiled. I could hear Koga and the dog/man in the background yelling at each-other.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She said and returned my smile. This is Sango," she pointed at the girl with the boomerang, "This is Miroku," she pointed to the monk, "this is Shippo," She pointed to the orange haired boy, "And that is InuYasha." She pointed to the dog/man.

"Oh! Where's Kirara?" Sango asked. She looked around. Just then a small cat came running up and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"And this is Kirara." She said, pointing to the cat. _Wait a minute… _Then I gasped.

"Gah! That cat has _**two**_ tails!" I stared at the cat with my jaw on the ground. (not literally! Figure of speech people!)

"Yes she is a two-tailed demon cat." Sango said totally nonchalantly.

"But aren't demons rare?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No they aren't. There are so many here, they almost out number the humans!" Miroku said. He looked at me and smiled. Then he got down on his knees and grabbed my hand. "And would you please consider bearing my children?" He asked, and smiled again. I could feel Sango's anger and I looked at him as if he was radio-active. Sango swung her gaint boomerang and hit Miroku on the head. He let go of my hand and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Um excuse me, but isn't that boomerang hard to carry?" I asked, looking at it.

"No it isn't. It's called Hiriakotsu." Sango said, smiling. I could still hear Koga and InuYasha fighting in the back ground.

"Koga! Stop fighting with the dog man!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah flea-bag! Stop fighting with the-" InuYasha paused for a minute. "Hey wait a minute! Did she just call me 'dog man'?! I'll kill her!" He said as he ran after me.

"InuYasha SIT!" I heard Kagome yell, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hah! Mutt!" Koga laughed. I turned to him and saw him doubling over in laughter.

"Koga!" I yelled. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me. "If you don't stop I'm gonna get one of those necklaces for you!" I threatened in a voice that could wilt a full grown oak tree.

"Damn! She's even scarier than Kagome!" InuYasha said. I slowly turned to him with a look that could kill. He froze and then I smiled very sweetly.

"InuYasha?" I asked in my most sinister yet sweet tone.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"Would you mind shutting up for a little while?" I said. He put his head back to the earth and laid there silent.

"Wow. I didn't even have to say the 'S' word!" Kagome looked at me in awe.

"I will not have my freedom taken away by a bunch of gir-" But he didn't

even get to finish his sentence before Kagome ordered him to sit.

"Come on guys! I'm hungry!" I heard Shippo say.

"Me too. Let's go. Come on Koga!" I said. InuYasha followed silently behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were sitting in a hut with an awkward silence filling the air.

"So how can _**she**_ help us? She's female!" InuYasha suddenly broke through the silence.

"She is a very powerful demon I would like it if you wouldn't insult her mutt!" Koga growled from beside me. _Why would it matter to him if I was insulted…?_ I thought as I fiddled with my fingers, thinking of how to break the silence.

"Well first let's start with why I'm here, and how I got here!" I said, looking up at Kagome.

"You mean you don't know…?" She trailed off.

"Well you see, I always thought I was human…but then Koga showed up in my room and brought me here…" I explained. "Wait a minute!" They all looked at me with odd looks. "My cloths were strewn across the floor…Koga? Why were you going through my cloths!" I asked, with a slight hiss to my voice. He looked at me guiltily.

"Well you see, I was looking for more of that food that you stashed in your room and…" He trailed off.

"You mean my candy?" I asked surprised. He just put his head down and nodded. At first I was mad-I mean if you were female and you had a male going through your drawers, you would be mad too!-then I couldn't help but fall backwards in peels of laughter. His head snapped up and he looked at my laughing form.

"What's so funny?" He asked scowling at how much I was laughing.

"I have been hiding that from my mother for ever! And then you come along and eat it all!" As my laughing slowly died off, I realized that is wasn't that funny. All of the faces were turned at me, looking at me as if I were crazy. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. "Oh dear god…I'm slap happy! I need sleep!" I said shaking my head.

"Wow Koga! This is the longest you've stayed here! Not to be rude, but may I ask why?" I heard Sango ask him. Koga was silent as he looked at the faces staring at him.

"I…um...I have to make sure that Amaya gets the proper training she needs." He stated as a very faint blush appeared on his face. _Why_ _in_ _the_ _world_…? At this point I was dumbfounded. I saw Kagome smile and shake her head.

~.~.~.InuYasha's P.O.V.~.~.~

I watched as the flea-bag blushed. _What is he blushing for? And why hasn't he even made one move on Kagome yet?_ The girl looked at Koga with a curios expression. _What was her name again? May? Shaya? Oh yeah! Amaya!_

~.~.~.Amaya's P.O.V.~.~.~

"So Amaya. Where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm Japanese, but I was born in Oregon and so I only learned how to speak English…Until a few years ago. That's the only way I was able to know what Koga was saying when he got me. And how I know what you're saying now." I stated, leaning up against the wall.

"I see then…Do you know why you are here?" Miroku asked.

"No…The only thing Koga would tell me is that there was trouble here, and you needed my help."

"You mean you didn't tell her?" The dog/man, I mean InuYasha asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that we could probably all die!" InuYasha snapped at me.

"Die? Doing what?" I snapped back at him.

"Don't you dare snap at me wolf-pup!" He yelled as he leaned in more.

"What did you call me mutt?" I growled at him, also leaning in. He jumped up.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled. I jumped up too and a hiss escaped my lips.

"Try it!" I hissed at him.

"I will!" He put his hand on the handle of his sword. I flexed my hands.

"I would kill you before you could even scratch me!" I took a step forward. InuYasha Pulled out his sword.

"InuYasha! S-" I heard Kagome start to yell, but I cut her off.

"No Kagome, I want to see him cry!" I stated.

"Heh! I could never cry!" He yelled, his sword glowing. I lunged at him and heard Koga yell, "Amaya!" But I wasn't listening. My fangs dug into his shoulder and he yelped. I knocked the sword from his hands and spun around, so that I was behind him. I held his hands behind his back and bit his neck. He cried out again as I released him.

"There! Try anything again and I will kill you!" I hissed before I sat down. InuYasha just stayed on the ground.

"How did you manage…?" Kagome gasped before running up to InuYasha who was groaning in pain. "InuYasha? What's the matter? It's only a few bites." She said with a worried look on her face. Koga started laughing his head off.

"She's poisonous! She is literally a poisonous wolf-demon!" He laughed, rolling on the floor. Kagome looked up with a horrified expression. Koga finally managed to stop laughing. "But don't worry, it won't kill him. But it would kill a human. But since he is half human, it will cause him a lot of pain." He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"He's half human?" I asked. No wonder he hated being called a 'mutt'. InuYasha curled up into a ball.

"Yes he is half human. You see, his mother was human while his father was a dog demon." Shippo explained. As my mind started to wander, I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Bad image! Bad image!" I screeched as I shook my head and waved my hands if front of my face. InuYasha looked at me as if was crazy. Miroku-with him having a dirty mind also-was having trouble not laughing.

"Umm…May I ask, what is a bad image?" Sango asked.

"I was uh…um…picturing…a dog and…a human…and…" I trailed off, and the blush grew even more on my cheeks. Understanding flashed onto InuYasha's features, and he burst out laughing.

"Dog demons are not the same as dogs!" He tried to sound mad, but it was hard with him rolling on the floor and everything.

"InuYasha! You're over the pain!" I exclaimed. He tried to glare at me but he could only make an odd face, as he was still trying to get over his laughing fit.

"It's because you barely bit him." Koga said.

"How is that possible? In all my years of training and slaying demons, I've never heard of a poisonous wolf-demon!" Sango said.

"Well I think we can expect some very odd things from this wolf-demon." Koga said.

"I think we should go to bed now…" Kagome yawned.

"Yeah I'm tired…Where do I sleep?" I asked. The hut was hardly big enough for us all to sit in here, let alone sleep in here. Kagome looked around.

"Well InuYasha usually sleeps sitting up in a corner, umm…I usually sleep near him, Shippo sleeps with me, Sango sleeps…well…wherever she wants, same as Miroku, and umm…well it is up to you where you sleep then." She stated, contemplating on whether or not she should pitch a tent.

"Well alright then…" I said as I fished through my bag for the blanket and pillow I brought. The blanket was my favorite. It had a pack of black and brown wolves running through a field. Koga smirked at my blanket as I laid it on the ground, some 2 feet from where I was sitting.

"I'll stay here thank you very much." Koga said as he leaned against the wall. The rest of them made out their beds (minus InuYasha, who just leaned against the wall like Koga did) and Miroku put out the fire.

"Night guys." I said as I closed my eyes. I was asleep before anyone had a chance to respond. It had been a very, very long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with every one still asleep. And I realized that Koga had scooted closer to me in his sleep. As soon as I moved InuYasha woke up and looked around nervously.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" I asked him, yawning.

"I was just making sure you didn't slaughter everyone in their sleep." He stated stretching.

"Why you…" I hissed and he tensed. "Unless you want to be bitten again, then I suggest you shut up." I growled at him. He scowled at me but he kept his mouth shut.

"Amaya?" I heard Koga yawn.

"Still here." I said, turning away from InuYasha. Then I saw Kagome blink her eyes open. I smiled at her. She returned the smile the sat up. Shippo, who had been lying on Kagome's stomach, rolled off onto the floor. Sango and Miroku woke, looked at me, and then sat up. I folded up my blanket and put the blanket and pillow in my bag. I smiled evilly at InuYasha, showing my fangs. He flinched. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Amaya?" Koga asked, standing up.

"Oh nothing…just certain half demon…" I snickered again. Kagome looked at me very oddly.

"I see we have found another person InuYasha can't get along with!" She laughed. Koga just looked betrayed. _Why would he feel betrayed by me talking with InuYasha?_

"Well, we should go tell Kaede goodbye." Miroku said, standing up.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I guess we should tell you then." Kagome said. She explained everything about the Shikon no tama, Naraku, and everything else that happened. In truth, it was a long conversation. After about an hour she finally finished her explanation.

"Alright then!" I said standing up. "If that's the case, we haven't a moment to lose!" I said, smiling. Koga smiled too.

"So I'm guessing that you are coming too Koga?" Kagome asked smiling. Koga stood up, nodding his head. "Okay then! Let's go talk to Kaede then." She said, everybody standing up and heading for the door. When I stepped outside, a wave of cool air hit me, and I could smell _everything_! The slight smell of manure came from the stables, not far from where we were. I could smell rice and tea boiling in a hut. I could smell the unique scents of everyone in the village, and even beyond that. It almost knocked me over, this intense sense of smell.

"Whoa…" I said, trying to steady my self.

"Amaya? What's the matter?" Koga asked as he kept me from falling. I could hear everything too. I could hear the breathing of the horses, and the plows digging in the earth. I could hear people whispering in their huts about 'the new strange people traveling with lady Kagome'.

"I'm fine…I think…" I said, finally able to stand strait.

"I think she's over whelmed by the demon senses flea-bag." InuYasha said, looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Here." Koga said as I climbed on his back. "I can carry you until you get used to the senses."

"Thanks…" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. They started walking to a hut, and an old woman in priestess clothing walked out.

"Are ye leaving already?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Sango said. Kaede looked at me with a curios expression.

"And who be this young one?" She asked.

"My name is Amaya." I said rolling my head slightly to the side.

"Ye have wolf ears and a wolf tail! Be ye a demon?" She asked.

"Yes. I am a wolf demon." I said, sighing. Koga looked at me from the corner of his eye. I probably looked like I was going to throw up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worry apparent in his tone.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said.

"What be wrong with ye child?" She asked, slowly walking up to us. She looked scared of me. _Am I that scary? _I thought as she slowly advanced towards us.

"It's the demon senses. They are strong for her. She isn't handling it well." Koga said as he peeked at me again out of the corner of his eye.

"Ugh…" I said as I blinked.

"She is new to the whole demon thing." Kagome said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm just wondering why they didn't bother her yesterday." Miroku said.

"They probably just appeared today." Sango said. InuYasha looked ever so happy that I couldn't even stand. I thought about attacking him, but the thought of trying to stand on my own only made my stomach churn. Kaede put her hand to my forehead.

"Well ye do not have a fever child. It shall pass." She stated, looking at my eyes. I felt a pure aura at her touch. _That's_ _right…Kagome said she is also a_ _priestess_.

"We should get going." Shippo said, leaping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"You're right. Good bye for now lady Kaede." Sango said, smiling at the old woman. Kaede returned the smile. We started to walk down a dirt path.

"Feh! We wasted too much time!" InuYasha said.

"Oh don't even start! We haven't even got a mile away from the village yet!" Kagome sighed. InuYasha scoffed, and I felt like biting him again.

~.~.~An hour later~.~.~

"I think I can walk now." I said. He must have been tired from carrying me for so long. But the odd thing was he didn't look tired one bit.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can probably walk from here. I think I'm used to the senses by now." I said sighing.

"Alright." He said as I got off. I smelled the air ever so slightly and stretched. I still felt odd, but I could pretty much live with it for now. I hadn't realized that when I passed through the well, my cloths had changed. I looked down and I was wearing really, really, short shorts! I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks as I realized what I was wearing. I looked at my shirt. It was a very pretty blue color. I was barefoot, and this fact did not bother me one bit. I like being barefoot. I took me a minute to realize that everyone was way ahead of me, except Koga. (Of course)

"What's wrong Amaya?" He asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Alright then, let's get going!" He said as he smiled. I couldn't help but return a warm smile. We caught up with the rest of the gang and of course InuYasha was complaining.

~.~.~Night time~.~.~

We were all sitting near a fire which Shippo had lit with his fox fire.

"I'm surprised we weren't attacked." InuYasha said.

"Why? Were you _expecting_ us to be attacked?" I said a fake hiss in my voice. _It is so much fun to mess with his head! _He glared at me.

"No I was not!" He growled. I rolled over in laughter. I could feel Koga staring at me as I tried to control the laughing. I was finally able to sit up and stop for a minute until I saw InuYasha's dumbfounded face. I rolled over in laughter (again) but this time Kagome was laughing too.

"You people are so much better than" more laughs, "the people where I live!" I was finally able to stop laughing along with Kagome and sit up.

"Wait a minute…" I said as I sniffed the air. Just then Koga, Shippo, and InuYasha froze. "What is that strange scent?" I asked.

"A demon!" InuYasha growled as he stood up, his hand on the handle of his sword. I could feel my tail twitch. Just then a giant demon stepped out of the trees. It had bright red skin and was only wearing a large cloth. He had two horns, each on different sides of its head. Its hair was blue and sticking out every where. A slight pain shot through my hands as my claws came out. I could feel my jaw ache with wanting to kill the demon. I stood up as InuYasha pulled out his sword.

"Let me try to handle this one InuYasha. I want to test my strength." I said glaring at the ugly demon. Just then the ugly creature started running at us.

"What? No!" InuYasha said as I lunged at the demon.

"Amaya! Don't!" I heard Koga yell. Koga's claws just barely grazed my neck, where he was going to grab my shirt before I could go after the demon. I ran forward before he could grab me. I lunged at the demon and he let out a roar. The demon was easily 9 feet tall. I jumped up and bit his neck as I spun around behind him. I saw Koga was ready to spring at the demon, Sango had her Haraikotsu ready to throw, Shippo had his smashing top ready for firing, and InuYasha and Kirara were looking at me with dumbfounded expressions. I bit the other side of the demon's neck and he roared again. I did a back flip off his back and landed on my feet on the ground below. I glared up at the ugly beast as he grabbed at his neck, screaming. I flew upwards and ripped his head off with my razor-sharp claws. The body fell backwards along with the head, into the tree again. I turned around smiling and the gang was looking at me with their mouth open wide.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"How on earth did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to take down a full grown troll by your self!" Sango said.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I shrugged.

"We should probably get some sleep." Koga said as he sat back down and yawned.

"Yeah… alright." I decided not to use the blanket and pillow tonight. I leaned up against a tree.

"Here." Koga said as he put his arm around me.

"Thanks." I yawned. _Well this going to be a very odd trip._


End file.
